


Stay Away From My Friends

by kai_louu (orphan_account)



Category: My digital escape, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bands, F/M, KIK, M/M, MDE Kik, Multi, Music, My digital escape - Freeform, Touring, YouTubers - Freeform, kik group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kai_louu
Summary: This story is basically my fucked up thoughts trying to put sentences together--Stacy had always been a troubled girl, and turned to youtube as her solution. She started out watching videos by people such as Dan and Phil, or Onision who she later began to dislike, and BryanStars; especially his interview. She decided to find her own happiness in recording videos, and even got to feature in a few 'famous' youtubers videos until Bryan contacted her. He wanted an eighth member on his collab channel, and she agrees since they were one of her favourite channels, so naturally, she agreed. She helped gain more views and subscribers, more people bought their merch, but Stacy began to realise how miserable the other members were, and how Bryan was just using them; but she couldn't do anything about it. Especially not now that they were in the middle of the MDE tour, which just so happened to be correctly planned out to be at the same time as Pierce The Veil's tour, going to the same venues at the same time, and some people even considered MDE as touring with the band, although Bryan would say it was all happening by coincidence.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this chapter and it's probably gonna turn out like a pile of shit I'm sorry  
> Also I really dislike Bryan so Stacy will frequently refer to him as snake or dickbitch.  
> Also also I'm listening to Spotify and it keeps playing MCR when put the lil radio thingy on ok u do u Spotify
> 
> ++ This fic will have an element of kik group chat but that wont come in until a few chapters into the story

I squinted at Jordan as he tried to show me a piece of paper with writing on. We were currently the only ones on the bus and I hadn't yet put my glasses on or put my eyedrops in, so I don't know how he expects me to be able to read a piece of paper with tiny writing; I barely made it to the bathroom without practically trashing the place.   
"What does it say?" I finally asked him, and he blinked, multiple times, as if he speaks a different language.   
"Oh, it says that the others have gone to get breakfast and we should join them when you wake up since I told them I would stay with you and make sure you do wake up" He told me, and I rolled my eyes, stumbling to my bunk to find my eyedrops.   
"I cant see, can you help with my eyedrops?" I asked, and he nodded, grabbing the little bottle which I had apparently placed in the fridge and helped me get the drops in my eyes, rather than up my nostrils like three days beforehand. I thanked him and got dressed hurriedly, not bothering with my hair like I noticed the others had since there were hairstraigntners and loose hairs everywhere, making me cringe a little bit. Jordan took ahold of my hand as we left the bus, and I glanced down at our interlocked fingers, which were tingling at the feeling.   
"JORDAN! STACY!" Some fans, we hoped, yelled, running towards us; "Can you sign our merch?"   
"Of course Jordan nodded and let go of my hand as he began to sign things and take selfies, leaving me standing in my own little daydream. Even since I joined MDE and helped get views and stuff, I've always been the forgotten member, by both the other members and the fans and Jordan seems to be the only person to care about me, which I don't mind. Everyone who watches the channel or used to watch my videos and still do know that I'm English, especially since I have a relatively thick Yorkshire accent. I like to think that I might be related to James Cassells of Asking Alexandria, and some people have said I sound like a younger, feminine version of him but I don't think I do. I just like to imagine things.   
"Stace, wait up" Jordan yelled, having to run to catch up with me even though I wasn't really walking very fast. We got into the little café and I sat next to Alex, unfortunately opposite Bryan.   
"Not gonna order anything?" He asked me mockingly, and I rolled my eyes.   
"I'm not hungry" I spoke, "But if it makes you happy i'll take a bite out of Shannon's donut" I knew that Shannon wouldn't let anyone near her food, so I made sure she knew I was joking, but at the same time trying to piss Bryan off.  
"Nobody touches mY Donut" Shannon spoke, "Apart from me, and sometimes Tyler"   
Shannon's voice cracked and I glanced between the pair. I know that they've been having a little trouble with their relationship, only because I heard them arguing the day before the tour, but I didn't say anything to them or the others. They deserve their respect and privacy.   
I smiled at her softly once she noticed I was glancing between them and she nodded, standing up.   
"I'm gonna go put some makeup on Stacy," She spoke, grabbing her box of donuts and waited for me to stand up, so we could walk back to the bus. On the way to the bus, she passed me a custard filled donut and I thanked her, trying not to get the custard all over me. 

"I guess you heard the argument, huh?" She asked as I carefully applied concealer to the places on my face that desperately need it.  
"Yeah" I nodded, "I didn't want to ask about it, though" I told her, "Incase I heard everything all wrong like I apparently always do"   
"Hey, no, look at me, Stacy" Shannon spoke firmly, "Bryan's a dick, you know all he cares about money and views. Just because you care about our fans and the rest of us, it doesn't mean he can put you down. If you don't want to eat first thing in the morning, you don't have to, and you know that. If you struggle to sleep without music, then you listen to your music. He cant stop you from doing that. Anything he says, don't listen to him. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and none of us realised that until we joined this channel, and I know that this is one of the best things that's happened to you, it's one of the best things that's happened to me, and everyone else. We all care, just because he doesn't, it wont mean that we don't care"   
By now I had just finished putting lipstick on, and took a deep breath.   
"Sure, you wear more makeup than all of us, and you refer to how you've dated a lot of guys in the past, but that doesn't matter. He shouldn't be allowed to judge you on something so simple as that. Tyler has a freaking kid, but that doesn't stop him from having a social life with people other than us, does it?"   
"I guess not" I spoke, curling my hair.   
"He needs to stop being a judgemental prick, before we start judging him for what he does and what he says, all that," Shannon finished what I'm sure is a rant, "Come on, let's get back to everyone else," She told me once I had finished sorting myself out, "Jordan loves you, and that's all that should matter now"   
I nodded and grabbed my camera, deciding to film some stuff for later, since Bryan and I share a day. 

"Hey guys," I spoke, "This is probably really out of focus since I'm walking really quickly with Shannon, and I know you guys really love and appreciate us but Jordan and I were in a rush so if you see us quickwalking, or running, its not that we want to ignore you, we're just usually rushing and would appreciate it if you wouldn't stop us for 10, 20 minutes, we don't have that sort of time"  
"Okay, now that's over with," I started, once we got into the venue, "I swear I just saw Mike kiss Tony's forehead" I spoke, not concentrating as I got distracted, "Wait okay, sorry, that was really unnecessary I'm sure there's something going on with those two.. Anyway hi I'm Stacy and I'm going to tell you a story about how I woke up this morning because I clearly don't wake up spotless and covered in makeup"   
I coughed and sat on the edge of the stage as Pierce The Veil set up behind me.   
"So I woke up, go me, since we all know its something I struggle to do" I spoke, "And I ran, or attempted to run to go use the bathroom, but Jordan was in there showering. So me, being the good human being that I am, waited for Jordan to get out of the shower because I don't fancy seeing a blurred dick, anyway,so I waited for almost an hour before realising he wasn't even in the fucking shower, he was in the backlounge watching Pokémon, and Bryan had left the shower on hopefully by mistake. So I eventually went to use the toilet and when I came back, I tripped over someone's fucking bag, now I wouldn't mind, but everyone on the bus know that I don't wake up with clear vision, and I don't put my glasses on straight away. So I tripped over Bryan's fucking bag and stood up to see Jordan holding a piece of paper infront of my face, with tiny writing which I now realise is probably Alex's, but he was just holding it there, and so I asked what it said and he read it to me then helped with my eyedrops. Now, here comes the fun part. While Jordan was happily talking to some of you guys, which I don't mind because I love you all, my phone was blowing up with hate texts. Now, I don't know who leaked my number, but I'm not happy about it, and I wish people like that didn't exist. Of course, Bryan, who just so happens to be my boss asked if I was going to eat something. I find that extremely offensive considering I had barely gotten into the café, so I made a joke about how I would have one of shannons donuts, and she played along, like the good friend that she is, and she came with me so I could sort out my hair and face. Now, tell me in the comments if I'm wrong, but just because someone wears a lot of makeup and has had many boyfriends or girlfriends in the past, is it wrong to call them a slut? Because Shannon and I agree that it is wrong, and I don't know about the others, but if I were to call Kyle a fuckboy, I would instantly be kicked out of the group, or if I told Johnnie that I saw Alex getting close with Jeydon and they seemed to not be quite right for their relationships, questions would be raised. So why is it, that just because I'm slightly different to the others, I get picked on for? I'm not doing anything wrong, and some of the things said aren't jokes, either."   
I sighed as I glanced behind me, "I'll ask Tony and Vic," I spoke, standing up and walked over to them.   
"Because someone is slightly different to their friends and wears more makeup than them, and may have had more boyfriends or girlfriends in the past, would you consider them a slut, and do you think it's acceptable to slut shame?"  
"Slut shaming is gross" Vic spoke, "Whoever's been calling someone else a slut needs to be swallowed whole by a boa constrictor. It's not right.   
"I mean.. Shaming anybody for anything is wrong, and if you do it then you should stop. Leave. Go to Mars. Or Saturn, anywhere that isn't earth"   
"Wise words from half of Pierce The Veil" I spoke, "And that concludes my video for today. Don't slut shame or Tony Perry is going to ask you to leave planet earth and go somewhere that's not yet inhabited."   
I ended the video and sighed, checking social media. I took a selfie Vic and Tony, then captioned it "New video up today, got to talk about slut shaming with these guys" with a link to the video that I had just uploaded, and posted to Instagram and twitter before my phone began ringing and I sighed, seeing it was Bryan. 

"Stacy, meet and greet started twenty minutes ago where are you?" He asked, sounding relatively angry.   
"Sorry, i'll be there as soon as possible" I spoke, "I got distracted with being busy"

I ran to another part of the venue where everyone else were and walked to the table with my head down, sitting at the last seat, but kept my head down as I signed things, not wanting or needing the fans to see that I was close to crying.   
"You okay?" Kyle asked me quietly and I nodded, and he sighed softly, rubbing my back as Jordan passed me his phone, showing me a video someone posted earlier about me.   
I bit my lip as I looked at him and he gave me an understanding look, then Kyle spoke up.   
"Hey, Stacy, you're not looking too well" He spoke, alerting Bryan, "Maybe you should go have a nap or something?"   
"Good idea," Bryan spoke, sarcasm laced in his voice, "As if she hasn't lost us enough money this week"  
"I'm going to the bus" I spoke firmly, standing up, and existed the building through a fire door.   
I heard Bryan shout something before Shannons voice yelled back, and suddenly I was getting pulled into her arms, then Jordans and Tylers.   
"Are you okay?" Jordan asked, and I shook my head, tears now finally streaming down my face.   
"Why does he care so much about money and fame, but not us?" I asked, wiping my mascara stained tears, looking at my reflection in a mirror.  
"I don't know," Jordan whispered, still hugging me, "I want you to be happy, Stace"   
"I know you do," I whispered back, "And you make me happy, you know you do"   
Jordan nodded and kissed my forehead, wiping my tears, as I composed myself.   
"I wanna go back in" I told him, "I need to go one day of this tour of not getting mad at Bryan"   
Jordan nodded and opened the door for me, holding my hand as we walked back to where the meet and greet is. 

"So she returns" Bryan spoke, "Hallelujah"   
I looked at him and clenched my jaw as I sat back next to Kyle, who offered me a can of peace tea. Of course, I took it because I needed something in my system after crying. I downed the whole can and looked up to see how many fans were left. How long had I been gone? There were loads of people waiting when I left.   
"Before you say anything," Kyle told to me, "At the gig thing later, if you don't wanna do anything I can fill in for you?"   
"I'll be okay" I told him, "Unless you want to?"   
"I'll do anything to help a friend out" Kyle told me, "I could probably talk to Pierce The Veil, actually," He grinned, "See what they can do for fifteen, twenty minutes"   
"What are you planning?" Alex asked, leaning across the table, getting in Johnnie's way so she could hear us.   
"Nothing yet," Kyle told her, "Just talking about later, that's all"   
Alex nodded and grinned, going back to signing. 

An hour passed and we were finally done with the meet and greet, and I let out the biggest sigh possible.   
"You need to stop doing this, Stacy" Bryan spoke, and I turned to face him.   
"No. You need to stop. You're bullying us, using us for your money and fame" I told him, "When we get off tour I'm leaving the channel. I don't want to be associated with someone who uses his so called friends for things that he wants." I stormed out of the room and to where Jordan's changing room was, which he was sharing with Johnnie, and so Alex was in there. I knocked and opened the door, walking in and instantly sat in Jordan's lap on the sofa, since Alex and Johnnie were taking the rest of it up.   
"What did he say?" Johnnie asked, and I sighed.   
"He said I need to stop being pathetic, so I told him when we get off tour I'm quitting the channel" I told the three, and Jordan shook his head, holding me tightly.   
"You cant leave!" Shannon yelled as she entered the room with Tyler, "I know you're unhappy with what he's doing but you cant leave"  
"I have to, Shannon" I told her, "I cant deal with him anymore"   
"I cant either, but we cant just give up, Stacy" She sighed, "I wish we could, but we cant"  
"I'll only get replaced, anyway, so what's the point?" I mumbled, and Shannon shook her head; "I'll watch you guys' videos like I used to, and i'll make my own videos like I used to, before Bryan got in contact with me"   
"Jordan why aren't you saying anything?" Alex asked, her voice a higher pitch, showing that shes stressed.   
"Because I cant" Jordan told the two other females, "Her mind's been made up like this since the tour started, and she's right. He does nothing but practically bully her and I just want her to be happy"   
"Jordan, you cant be serious" Shannon shook her head again, "Why didn't you try and convi-" "Because I did try, and it didn't work" Jordan cut Shannon off, something which is normally unlike him, "If I could do something about it, I would, but I cant. My input isn't needed anymore"   
I stood up as Jordan shuffled beneath me, wanting to move and he stood up, then took ahold of my hand.   
"We're going back to the bus" Jordan spoke, "Don't come to the bus or let the others come to the bus until Its my turn" 

I sighed softly as Jordan and I arrived at the bus, and luckily Kyle was on so he let us in since neither of us had keys, but once he saw the stresslines on Jordans forehead, and the fact that I looked ready to punch someone, he knew we needed some time alone.


	2. TWO

As soon as Kyle left and the bus door locked, Jordan pulled me into his arms.   
"There's so much I love about you that you don't know I love" He told me, placing his forehead against mine. "I wish you knew just how much I love you, and how much its killing me to know that you're leaving"   
"Don't get sappy on me, Jordan" I mumbled, "I'm not in the mood for sappy"   
"What are you in the mood for?" He asked and I shrugged, causing him to sigh.   
"Please don't act all emotionless on me, Stacy" He spoke softly, "I hate when you do that"   
"I'm not doing it on purpose, Jordan" I told him, "I wish there was a way I could do all this without needing to leave but I cant"   
"You can, I know you can" Jordan spoke, sitting in his bunk as I sat in mine, directly opposite his, "And I know you'll be alright"  
"I wont be alright, I need to put my mental health first" I tried not to raise my voice, "He leaked my number and told fans to send hate to me, saying that I'll never be a real member, and that I shouldn't have joined and stuff like that"   
"You can change your number, right?" Jordan asked, and I shook my head.   
"I've changed my number twice this year, I cant take it anymore" I sighed, kicking my shoes off as I got into Jordans bunk, resting against him, "I always feel so shitty because of him and I don't want to feel shitty"   
"But youre not shitty," He protested, "Youre the most sweetest person I've ever met. You're absolutely beautiful and I love you so much"   
"I'd tell you to prove it but I don't know how its possible" I grumbled.   
"Do you remember when you told me that you're ready, and that if you were ever like this I was allowed to see if you wanted to?" He asked, and I nodded, "Well, do you wanna?"   
"I'd say later but we wouldn't be able to when everyone elses back so we may as well do it now," I spoke, as we both shuffled around, and Jordan's lips pressed against mine. We kissed and kissed until our lips were swollen and mouths basically cramped up, and continued to kiss as things began happening. I was certain Jeydon came to the bus at one point, heard what we were doing and left the bus, yelling 'oh my god, my eyes' for ten minutes straight before going back to the venue. We lost count of how many times we felt that magic, but luckily we'd just finished by the time everyone else started piling onto the bus, and we were just cuddling naked, under the duvet with the curtain drawn across despite our clothes being here, there and everywhere around the bunking area from where we threw the items, not caring where they landed. 

"You guys still fucking?" Bryan asked, almost too nicely for my liking as he knocked on the wood of the bunks, and drew the curtain across, so I pretended to be asleep.   
"The fans were disappointed you two weren't there" He spoke, "Kyle and Tyler had to fill in for you"   
"I had to calm her down somehow," Jordan told Bryan, his tone hushed as he acted as if I were sleeping, "So I kissed her and things happened, but that doesn't matter because now she's the calmest that she has been in days and I'm glad that I've found something which works"   
"Well, I'm glad too" Bryan spoke, "Hopefully she wont be throwing more temper tantrums"   
Bryan drew the curtain back to how it was, and I sighed, cuddling into Jordan more. 

"Jordan, is Stacy sleeping?" Kyle asked, yanking the curtain back, "She has eight missed calls from her mom"   
"I'm awake" I grumbled, rolling over as I took my phone from Kyle, calling my mum back. 

"Sweetie, are you okay? I saw your video and some others from some of your fans about how you've not been yourself and there's conspiracy theories where people think you're leaving or been kicked out from the channel" Mum spoke, and I sighed.   
"After the tour I'm coming back home," I told her, "Bryan knows this, and he knows why I want to leave. None of the videos are true, though, I'm perfectly fine, I just need some headspace and get back in the right mental state"   
"Okay, good, I'm glad" Mum sounded relieved, and I could tell she had probably been worried. "I thought something happened to you when you wasn't answering my calls or texts, but I'm glad youre okay"   
"I was uh.. busy.." I told her, and I could already picture her smile, "Am I gonna get grandkids soon?"   
"God I hope not" I scoffed, "I can barely take care of myself, let alone if I had a kid.. Just wait, mum, you'll get one eventually"   
"I better, otherwise I'm making you adopt two kids" Mum joked, "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing then, love you"   
"Love you too" I spoke through the phone, ending the call and turned my phone off before throwing it to my bunk. 

"You good now?" Kyle asked me and I shrugged, causing him to frown, "What if I got in bed with you both?" He joked. I glanced at Jordan and he shrugged, making me roll my eyes.   
"You gotta get undressed, though," Jordan told Kyle, "That's the rule for this bunk"   
Kyle laughed and sat on the edge of the bunk, his shoes already off as his lifted his feet on the bunk, unfortunately they were near my face.   
"I'm not getting undressed but I'll sit here" He told us, drawing the curtain closed, "Why are you leaving, though?" He suddenly asked, sounding as if the whole world just shattered.   
"I cant cope anymore, Kyle," I explained "When I joined the channel, I wanted to join because I enjoy watching your videos, I looked up to all of you, but then when I was getting settled Bryan started to pick on me, and that's when I realised that for him it's just all about money and fame, and I love you guys so much, but I cant be a puppet to his games if he's going to treat all of us like shit on his shoe, because I know its not just me, it's everyone, but he's making it obvious that he doesn't like me, and just asked me to join because he wanted extra income, and knew that because I'm supposedly buddy buddy with Dan and Phil, I probably have half of their fanbase on my side, which means that if Bryan had me on his side too, he would get more people buying merch and all that, and then he turned some of the fans against me by shaming me for so many different things. Okay, I sucked a dick when I was 14, no big deal" I spoke, "I mean, I wasn't old enough to at the time so it probably was a big deal, but it's the only dick I've sucked in my whole life, sure I dated a fair share of people, but that was me just being lonely and not knowing what to do with myself when I was younger"   
"That's why youre leaving? Not just because the fans made you run later than you already were?" Kyle asked, "So it's not the fans' faults at all?"   
"None of it is their fault, Bryan manipulated them into being shitty with me, I love them all with so much of my heart that words cant exist, you know?" I told him, "And I hate to disappoint them, but today's just been so awful that I couldn't ruin their day by being in a bad mood, they came to see you guys, and they don't deserve my negativity"   
Kyle nodded as I got comfy again, finally realising that Jordan was playing Pokémon on his Nintendo DS, and laughed softly to myself.   
"Jordan makes me so incredibly happy and I'm glad I came to this channel, because if I hadn't I wouldn't have six incredibly good friends, I wouldn't have Tyler fighting my corner, and I wouldn't have an amazing boyfriend"   
"Does Jordan come under as one of the friends, too?" Kyle asked and I shook my head.   
"No, I'd like to think Bobby would fight my corner if he had to, you know? Or maybe Robby, probably Robby" I told him.   
Kyle nodded and decided he was going to change into some pajamas, leaving Jordan and I alone. I noticed the time and took Jordans earphone out, telling him we need to sleep and he turned his DS off, pulling me closer to his body as he fell asleep, but I couldn't. I could tell that Johnnie was awake from the amount of rustling coming from his bunk and got his attention.   
"Can you get me my melatonin pill and some water?" I asked him and he nodded, getting a glass of water and gave me a pill, which I took and drank the water, then passed the packet and the glass to him to put away, which he did.   
"If you leave, you will come visit us, wont you?" He asked and I froze. I never even thought about who and what I could lose by leaving the channel.   
"Of course I will," I nodded, "You are my friends, afterall"   
Johnnie smiled and got back into his bunk where I heard Alex mumble to him about something, and I rolled back onto my other side so that I could eventually fall asleep, half in Jordans arms.


	3. THREE

I sighed as I felt someone shake me awake even though I'd already been awake for a few minutes, and I turned over to see that it's Kyle.  
"You slept for three days," He told me, as I noticed I was in my own bunk, "We've all been taking it in turns trying to wake you a few times a day"  
"What did I miss?" I asked, my voice coming out slightly raspy as I stretched and sat up a bit.  
"Richie came dressed up halfway through Tyler's set so he got mad and called him out, then he had an argument with Shannon and I about standing near the bus last night, so then he made a salty video" Kyle explained.  
"Jesus fuck" I grumbled, "I thought we were told he's not coming in his suit thing?"  
"It was miscommunication, but it's a good thing you've been asleep for ages, you missed an argument between Bryan and the rest of us apart from Jordan and Jeydon"  
"Why? What happened?" I asked, and Kyle sighed.  
"It was about you deciding to leave" He spoke, "Johnnie made the point that if you leave the channel then you would need to move back to England, and that would strain your relationship with Jordan because you cant deal with long distance, and Bryan said that if it really bothers us all so much we may as well leave with you, but none of us want that so Shannon and Alex said how it's not fair that you're targeting you more than the rest of us, and that he needs to stop which resulted in Bryan insulting Shannon and Tyler came to her defence, as well as yours saying how if you left, we would lose supporters and all that because your fans know about all the bullshit happening with Bryan because you let them know what's going on in your life, and I didn't want to let them all fight your corner and get themselves hurt in the process so I told Bryan that if he doesn't pack it in, you're going to damage his reputation so bad he's going to want to leave social medias out of embarrassment"  
"How did he reply to that?" I questioned, and Kyle laughed softly.  
"He didn't" He told me, "He was speechless. That, and now you may need to move out of the room you're renting"  
"Then.. Where am I supposed to go?" I asked, and Kyle shrugged.  
"Jordan said that he'd already offered to let you move in with him but you said no because you hadn't been together for too long and were scared of anything going wrong" He said, "But that place is still open, or if you wanna move in with me or Shan, you can do" I was told, "Although unless you want to sleep on the broken top bunk of my bed, my house probably isn't the best"  
"I mean.. Tyler goes and stays over at Shannons a lot, so I wouldn't wannna disturb them or make him feel as if he cant go as regularly, and I barely know his sister" I sighed, "Are you certain Jordan said it'd still be okay for me to live at his house?"  
"You've been together for a good length of time, Stacy, he wants you to live with him"  
I sighed and bit my lip, then looked at my phone where I had some texts from Jordan, most of them just updating me on what's happening in the tour and stuff, and saying how much he appreciates my existence. 

We heard the others come on the bus and I stood up, smelling food. Specifically, pizza.  
"You're awake!" Alex spoke, "Finally"  
"Did you take a melatonin pill?" Shannon asked, and I looked down with a small, guilty nod as I looked at the others.  
"where's Jordan?" I asked, noticing that Bryan wasn't here either but I couldn't give a single shit about that fucking dickass snake.  
"He's talking to some fans, still" Jeydon told me, "They asked where you are and so he's probably explaining about you being asleep, but I think he was gonna go talk to Bryan as well, since none of us want you to leave"  
I sighed and put some shoes on, not caring about being in my pajamas as I ran through the rain into the venue where I heard some cheering from fans, and then Jordan turned around and came to me, hugging me which caused more cheering.  
"I was worried you weren't going to wake up" He told me, wiping some of my soaked hair out of my face, "Please don't take that melatonin pill ever again, it's not good for you if you sleep excessively"  
"I couldn't sleep and Johnnie and Alex were awake and I knew it would be better than hearing Johlex sex all night" I told him, "Plus, I just really needed the sleep"  
"Do you know how much money we haven't made because of you?" I heard Bryan and turned around.  
"Shut the fuck up" I yelled, "I don't fucking care about money, or views and subscribers and fame. I'm on this channel because I fucking love the fans, and I have amazing friends who fight my corner if they need to. I don't care about your fucking relevancy, Bryan, go suck a fucking dick, seeing as you talk about dicks with bands, instead of talking to them about their music like you're supposed to"  
I knew that the remaining fans were absolutely speechless, and one even came and hugged me tightly so I wouldn't cry, and I appreciated that so much, that I started crying anyway, and hugged her tighter.  
"Thank you for being a fan," I told her through my tears once Bryan had left in a huff, "I appreciate it so much, all of us do, and I want you to know that whatever pain you might be going through now, or could go through in the future, it'll make you stronger, and you're going to become a beautiful, wonderful human being"  
This was now the fan's turn to cry, and I hugged even tighter yet.  
"I'm so glad you made if through everything you've been through," She told me, "And even with Bryan being an ass, you still manage to keep smiling, even if it is a fake one, it's still beautiful and I don't want you to ever stop smiling"  
"Thank you" I whispered, as Jordan joined the hug, and invited the six other fans in the hug.  
"All of MDE, and you guys, youre my family," I spoke, wiping my tears, "And I wouldn't trade any of you for the world because every single one of you are beautiful and amazing, you're all going to get very far with life, and if you ever need someone to talk to, drop me an email or a text, since they've both been leaked, i'll try to reply to as many as possible because I love every single one of you" 

Soon enough, the fans had left and it was just Jordan and I, in the huge church-like venue.  
"It kinda echoes in here" Jordan spoke, and I nodded, before he turned on some speakers and put some music one; music that we can slowdance to. I rested my face against his shoulder and chest as we swayed lightly to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, and before we knew it, Johnnie, Alex, Shannon and Tyler had come in and were also sort of swaying to the music, alongside Jeydon and his girlfriend Samantha; but what struck me is how Vic had come in with Kellin Quinn and fit in one another's arms perfectly, as had Mike and Tony. Jaime was just simply watching as he sat with Kyle, both of them joking and making it obvious how they were talking about my pink rabbit onesie. What I hadn't noticed that I probably should've before is that Bryan was videoing all of us dancing, well, swaying, and uploaded it to the channel, but before I knew it, someone stopped the music and Jordan was on one knee pulling out a jewellery box.  
"Stacy-Elizabeth Catherine Bell," He started up, "I know we've been together for barely a year now, but it feels like I've known you and loved you since forever, so will you marry be and be mine forever, until the day we both grow old and die?"  
I couldn't speak, it was almost as if the witch from the little mermaid had stolen my voice, and I was already crying uncontrollably, so all I could do was practically throw myself in his arms and hold on as if I never wanted to let go, which he luckily took as a yes and carefully slid the ring onto my finger, and luckily it fit, so he mustve taken one of my rings I never wear and had it measured so he could get the right fitting ring. 

I checked the channel because by now I had seen Bryan, and some of the others filming, and they had all put what they filmed together and uploaded it as an 8/8 video ft PTV & Kellin Quinn, and it got more views within minutes than ever before, and people on multiple social media were going absolutely crazy, and both Jordan's and I's mothers rang us to make sure it wasn't some sort of joke, and once we had both ended our calls, I got a photo of Jordan gently holding my left hand to his mouth as he kissed it, showing my ring off, and posted the picture to social media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the entire chapter didnt save & post so the next chapter is basically gonna be what was left in this one & the next day


	4. FOUR

The photo got hundreds of likes, comments and shares/retweets, and Jordan and I couldn't cop with the notifications, so we had to turn our phones off. I don't know how long we all stayed in the church for, but I do remember Mike carrying Tony back to PTV's bus and Kyle was piggybacking Johnnie since he had fallen asleep too. I held Jordan's hand as we walked back to our bus, my head kinda resting on his shoulder as I chatted to Vic about various things.  
"When you guys plan the wedding, could you get in touch with me or the guys and let us know if you have any details finalised or whatever, and we'll try to book a few days off tour around then so we can come if we're gonna be performing?" Vic asked and I nodded.  
"We definitely will" Jordan nodded, "You can even bring along plus ones if you want to"  
"Sweet!" Vic exclaimed, practically fist pumping the air before hugging us both, "I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep because you're gonna be on our stage as well as your own"  
We nodded and got into our bus, almost instantly stripping before racing eachother to the shower, but decided to conserve water by showering together which ended up as more than a makeout session and the whole bus could hear us over the water and music coming from the back lounge which was from someone's speakers.  
We left the shower with towels around our bodies and smiles across our faces, not even caring about whether the others could hear us or not. We dried up and put some pajamas on. For me it was on oversized jumper and some booty shorts, whereas for Jordan it was just some pajama bottoms. I clambered into his bunk and was surprisingly tired, so barely a few minutes after we had both gotten comfortable and warm, I snuggled into Jordan as I took one of the earphones he had in and put it in my own phone as he listened to music on Spotify whilst playing mariocart on his DS, and fell asleep. 

I woke up cold and uncomfortable, squinting to see as I struggled to find my glasses in the bag in my bunk, just so I could make it to the toilet without tripping over everything. I didn't know where everyone else were but I did find a note from Jordan saying that we've stopped for extra bus food and to fill up the busses petrol or diesel tanks, and put what time he left so I wouldn't worry too much when it says 'Be back in 10-20/30 minutes', and I shrugged lightly to myself, since he'd only been gone for a few minutes. I decided to get ready for the day and had a little wander around, before hearing music coming from PTV's bus so i knocked on the door to see who was actually in their bus since i don't imagine they're all staying cramped in the bus for most of the day, and to my surprise, Tony answered with only a towel around his waist, and his hair was wet.  
"Oh, Tony youre in" I spoke, "Are any of the other guys in?"  
"No, just me and Mike, you can come in if you want? I mean.. We both need to get dressed since we just showered, but the back lounge is a safe place to hide" He grinned, letting me in as a blush covered his face when he mentioned he and Mike had just showered.  
"I'm assuming you showered together?" I asked, and Tony nodded.  
"God, it was amazing, I've never felt so good in my life" He started, but i cut him off.  
"I'm not Brendon Urie in every bandom highschool kikfic ever created when Joshler fuck for the first time" I laughed, "But i can imagine it'd feel good," I shrugged, "I mean, the entire bus could hear me and Jordan last night"  
"You guys were fucking?" Mike asked, "I thought you were screaming at Bryan again"  
"Jesus fuck no" I laughed once again, "I hope i don't basically beg for more when i argue with Bryan"  
"I can be jesus if you want me to be" Mike joked and i rolled my eyes.  
"You're practically what my sister considers a sex god, it'd be weird to say you're the holy trinity of sex" I told him, "Oh fuck no i have that imagine in my head of my sister make it stop"  
"Do i have a big dick in that vision of yours?" He asked, and i glanced at Tony who was trying to stifle his laughter  
"I don't know whether to say yes and raise your ego or say no and crush your dreams" I laughed, my face going red as i felt a stitch from laughing so much.  
"I think i have a big dick in it then" Mike chuckled, as i wandered into the lounge to watch whatever was on TV so the guys could get changed. 

"HAVE YOU SEEN STACY ANYWHERE" I heard Kellin yell as the door practically smashed open.  
"No, why?" Mike lied, and i heard Vic yell 'fuck' from just outside the bus.  
"What happened?" Tony asked, somewhat alarmed despite knowing that I'm in the bus.  
"There's been an explosion in the market and there was a passenger bus and no one knows where she is because she wrote a note back to Jordan saying that she's gone into the market and-" "Kells calm down she's at the back of our bus" Mike laughed, before Kellin and Vic came toppling in to see me laying on their sofa, eating their popcorn as i watched Harry Potter.  
"Don't fucking do that" Vic spoke, his worry seeming to ease down, "We seriously didn't know where you were and Kyle.. i think it was.. Ran into the market against everyone's orders to find you"  
"Why was there an explosion?" I asked, and Kellin sighed, sitting next to me as he gently stroked my hair.  
"We don't know, just be glad you weren't in there" He told me, acting as if he knew something that i didn't; i mean, he probably does since he's older and whatever, but i was confused.  
"How come you're stroking my hair?" I asked wearily, and he realised what he was doing and stopped- "I didn't say stop," I spoke, "I just don't understand why, that's all"  
"It.. doesn't matter" Kellin spoke, laughing bitterly to himself, "I guess they never did tell you, afterall"  
"Who never told me what?" I asked, and Vic sighed as Kellin ran a hand through his hair, rather nervously.  
"You see, my dad, after i was born didn't want anymore kids, and my parents were travelling the world for a while, when i was about 10, and it was meant to last for 5 years but mom fell pregnant a year and half into the trip, so they stayed in England until you were born and she put you straight up for adoption, and there was a family who wanted a daughter so then you got adopted, and we all each wrote a letter and got a present for you before you got taken from us, and you were meant to open them on your eighteenth birthday, or just after that time" He explained, "I cant believe you never knew, they promised, Stacy! They promised you would find out the truth!" Kellin held me in a tight hug as he practically bawled his eyes out, and all i could do was look at Vic who still had his face covered by his hands.  
"They even had your name changed, you weren't born as Stacy-Elizabeth Catherine Bell," Kellin whispered, "Mom wanted to call you Courtney Amelia Quinn"  
I bit my lip and grabbed my phone, skyping my mum to find out if this was the truth. She told her side of the story and why she didn't tell me, and i was absolutely speechless. 

"I didn't want to lose you, Stacy" She spoke, "I didn't want you finding out you were adopted before i had the guts to tell you so i changed your name before the birth certificate got written.. I didn't mean to be selfish, I just couldn't bare the fact that youre not my own, and i couldn't lose you completely, not after those rough patches we had"  
"You wouldn't have lost me, mum" I whispered through my tears, "I.. I would've understood, i could've searched for my real parents, sure, but i wouldn't know where to start because i wouldn't even believe that THE Kellin Quinn is my older brother" I sighed softly and looked back at the screen, "Is that why when i was getting bullied in year seven and said i wish i had a big brother to protect me, you would mumble something under your breath? What were you saying back then?"  
"That i wish you knew the truth, but i couldn't tell you, Stace, I didn't want Amber to get suspicious" She spoke, "And before you ask, No. Amber isn't adopted."  
"Why was i adopted, then?" I asked, and she sighed.  
"I adopted you because i knew what i was like living in foster care, i didn't want a child going through that her whole life, and i found out i was pregnant with Amber so i thought having a slightly older sister would be a brilliant thing" Mum told me, "I didn't want to let a beautiful girl like you go through the hell i did"  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Can you send the things over?" I asked, "I want them to go to Jordan's house, though, I'm moving in with him when we come back off tour"  
"You're not coming home?" She asked, basically heartbroken.  
"I'm engaged to him, remember?" I spoke, "Just because I'm leaving MDE it doesn't mean i cant stay in America and live with my fiancé"  
Mum nodded and sighed, looking at the time.  
"I'll get the form to send it out as a large package tomorrow, but right now i need to go to bed, it's getting quite late" Mum spoke and i nodded.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I told her, before ending the call and looked up at Kellin.  
"Do your-our- i don't know.. Parents know, yet?" I asked, and he nodded.  
"I texted mom and she told me she cant wait to see me, since she's coming to the show tonight anyway, and i let her know not to be super head on with you because you still need time to digest all of the information but she wants to know whether you wanna go by Stacy or Courtney"  
"Either, but.. I don't know..." I spoke, "I don't know, i'll have to nap on it" I told him, standing up as i glanced at the time on my phone. I have time for three hours kip; since all the meet & greets and signings in the market were cancelled due to 'unforeseen circumstances' which we know now was the explosion, so i wandered back to the MDE bus where a very stressed Bryan was pacing. 

"Where have you been?" He asked, clearly stressed and somewhat worried.  
"Finding out that i was adopted" I spoke, and Shannon turned around from where she was trying to comfort Jordan.  
"Youre joking, right?" She asked, and I shook my head.  
"Given up at birth by Kellin Quinns parents" I spoke, "And you guys all thought i look like James from Asking Alexandria" I snorted lightly, "But apparently i wasn't even called Stacy at birth, i was born Courtney Amelia Quinn but my name was changed before the birth certificate was written out" 

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and changed all of my social media profiles to Courts_Quinn with a new picture of me and Kellin, then on Instagram posted a slightly different photo with the caption 'family history time w the long lost bro' and shared it to my other social medias, which made both my fans and SWS fans go wild; especially when Kellin used that photo as his new profile pictures and posted my profile picture to Instagram with 'Reuniting with the baby of the family after almost 19 years' and shared it to various social media, causing even more of an uproar, especially since we tagged eachother in the pictures. I looked through some of the comments and one that really made me giggle was Amber, my 'sister' commenting on my Instagram posted photo "Why can i tell youre sitting next to Mike when all i see is an arm" so i replied with "Bc ur a stalker n obsessed w the 'sex god'" which she soon screenshotted and posted on her Instagram, captioning it with three winky faces. I hate how she doesn't even know yet, or if she does she's so casual about it. 

"I've been waiting a year and half to make the Stacys mom joke and now i cant even make it" Johnnie whined, and i laughed softly, rolling my eyes.  
"You could, since my real mum pushed two super attractive kids out of her vagina" I shrugged, nestling myself into my own bunk for once, and only had my head popped out of the curtain, looking at Johnnie in the bottom bunk since I'm in the middle bunk.  
"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up and i nodded.  
"But wait until everyone's super pissed at the wedding first, i don't want them thinking you're a complete weirdo when youre sober too" I laughed, retracting my head back into my bunk and put my headphones in, listening to some of Tyler's music on Spotify to get myself into a comfortable nap before being rudely awoken by Kellin screeching in my ear a few hours later. I clambered out of the bunk and fixed my hair, makeup and outfit before getting dragged to the venue by an overly excited Kellin. Security almost refused to let me enter the building until Bryan came out and yanked me in by the wrist, pushing me to the stage. 

"I proposed last night," Jordan spoke, as Bryan continued to make me stand in the center of the stage next to Jordan, "But what i haven't done is proposed officially with her real name" Jordan turned to face me as he got down on one knee and took my hand into his.  
"Will you, Courtney Amelia Quinn, take my surname and become Mrs Courtney Amelia Sweeto?" He asked, and again, all i could do was nod and hug him, clinging as my life depended on it.  
The crowd cheered and I heard Kellin breathe into a microphone from somewhere off stage.  
"Kellin stop blowing the speakers" I yelled, not through a microphone, before hearing a faint laugh. Jordan passed me the mic and i assumed it mustve been my set now, so i pulled up a stool and sat on it, waiting for someone to bring me a guitar, and Kellin ran onstage with my guitar, causing a lot of fans to cheer, so he waved and blew a kiss before running backstage again.  
I made sure the guitar was tuned one iput the microphone in a stand at a reasonable height and began to strum a song i hoped the fans knew because otherwise i would look dumb trying to sing a Pierce The Veil song, but since a majority of them came to see the band, i didn't have to worry so much.  
"I hope you guys know this one or I'm gonna look super dumb" I spoke into the mic, smiling as i began to strum the chords and sing.  
"I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard light," I started off, "We used to laugh until we choked into the wasted night; It was the best time of my life but-" I stopped singing to hear the crowd's beautiful voices sing the words 'now i sleep alone', "So don't don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone; in the sunset turning red behind the smoke, forever and alone"  
I waved my arm to tell PTV and Kellin come on stage with the rest of MDE, to sing the second verse, but then we listened to the crowd sing the chorus alongside Vic, who had taken the mic; but held it to my face after a struggled attempt at putting it in the stand, as i sang the last chorus.  
"Now there's nothing to do and scream at the drunken moon" I sang, strumming away on my guitar for the final part of the song as i kept my eyes closed. Someone took the guitar from me and somehow we were all singing Caraphernelia, the couples who were openly together were holding hands or hugging or whatever, apart from Tony and Mike who stood next to eachother awkwardly until i rounded Vic and Jaime, and placed their hands together so they were interlocked, smiling at the two before going back to Jordan, and gently pulled his head down to mine so we could kiss at the line "Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall," And i could see Kellin do the same to Vic as Jaime managed to sing that part of the song, and despite it being acoustic he did Jeremy's growls as if it were a normal performance.  
Soon enough, my 'set' time was up and we all bowed and said a few things before meeting and greeting the fans, signing their stuff like we were meant to do so earlier. 

"You got the singing gene too" Kellin spoke, nudging me slightly with his hip on my hip and i giggled.  
"You're not the only super hot and super talented Quinn," I told him, "I have my days sometimes"  
"I got really panicked earlier, you know?" He spoke, "I knew that you probably didn't know yet and i wanted to make sure you did know before going back to England and probably never seeing you again"  
"That's understandable" I nodded, "I'm glad that you did tell me, you know?"  
"You are?" He asked and i nodded once again.  
"Of course i am, dummy, i get to meet the woman who carried me in her womb for nine months" I told him; since we were both currently going to meet my biological parents. The first thing i knew was that a woman was squeezing me tightly and crying whilst a man stood behind her with a half smile; one much like Kellin's but much more aged and less happier; it seemed forced.  
"You're so beautiful" The woman sobbed once she got a proper look of my face, "I'm so sorry i never had the chance to care for you"  
"It's okay" I told her, "I was taken care of, i had a fairly decent life in England"  
"I heard that you're engaged?" She asked and i nodded, causing her to sob even more.  
"You're growing up so quickly, Courtney, I never thought i would meet you like this, I'm so happy Kellin found you for me"  
"It wasn't too hard" Kellin told the woman, "I remembered that they changed her name and i found her at warped tour last year with MDE, and a few times when Bryan interviewed me, so when i found out MDE were touring, well, kinda touring with Pierce The Veil, i asked if i could join for the last part of the tour and i was allowed, and that's how i found her"  
"I'm so proud of you" Kellins- my mother whispered, pulling him in for a hug too, "You're a good boy, Kells, you've done a good thing"  
Kellin sniffled slightly, and was soon crying which eventually set me off, and the three of us were just crying together as the man who I'm assuming is my biological father just simply stood against the wall quietly.  
Once Kellin noticed this, he wiped away some stray tears and stood upright.  
"You're quiet" He scowled, "No, ""thanks son you've done me proud?"" or any apologies to mom and Courtney? You put mom through enough as it is by making her get rid of her first and only daughter"  
"I didn't want another child in the first place" The man snapped, "I didn't even want you, but i didn't have the guts to say i didn't want a kid back then, but then i learnt because of how much hardwork you were"  
"If you didn't want kids then why didn't you wear protection?" I asked, my voice only coming out as an angry mumble, "Why couldn't you use your brain and think 'if i don't want kids, then i should prevent them from becoming a thing by using a condom'?"  
I glanced at Kellin and could tell he was hurt from what the man had said from the expression on his face, and shuffled towards him to rub his back comfortingly. I could tell that i had just outsmarted the man with my mumble about protection as Kellin squeezed me to his side slightly, as if our mother wasn't squeezing me sideways enough.  
The man soon stormed away and out of the building as i got contacts from my mother and from Kellin, since they were now going back home. I hugged both my mother and Kellin for the longest time possible before having to wave them off, Jordan now by my side with his arm wrapped around my waist. 

"Come on, everyone's basically gone now" Jordan spoke, "Let's get on the bus so we can go home"  
I nodded and walked to the bus with Jordan, sighing softly as we sat in the backlounge with everyone else, watching the news.  
I decided to go get everyone a drink and Bryan followed me, gently grabbing my arm.  
"Were you being serious about leaving the channel?" He asked, "Because even though I've been a complete dick to you, and i admit I'm not a nice person, but you shouldn't have to leave because of me"  
"I haven't completely decided, yet," I told him, "I don't want to lose all of my amazing friends and miss out on making so many more memories.. And I'm not entirely mad at you, it has been my own fault, too, because i didn't exactly make anything easy for you, either"  
"How would you feel about a hug?" Bryan asked, opening his arms out and i paused for a second in thought; but let my arms wrap around his torso, anyway, because a hug is a hug and it's something you cant miss an opportunity of.  
We heard clapping and i turned to see everyone else on the bus cheering and clapping, probably glad that whatever disagreement had been settled, but i knew it was more than just Bryan asking if I'm really leaving; it's still all about the views, money and fame to him; it's all itll ever be, but theres no harm in trying to at least amend some things. 

"I'm guessing you'll be wanting to move out so you can stay with Jordan?" Bryan asked and i nodded, "It doesn't need to be straight away, you know?"  
"I know, i'll need to pack my stuff up first" I told him, "And i want to sleep in a proper bed for a week before stressing, but i don't think i can sleep my myself after basically the whole tour was me sleeping in Jordans bed"  
"And occasionally mine" Shannon spoke, "If Tyler hadn't taken up all of the space and you've been too tired to go to the end row"  
I laughed as i got into Jordans bunk, instantly cuddling into his side. 

"I cant believe how fast this tour's happened," Jeydon spoke from his bunk, "It's like.. Been a flash and its over"  
"Maybe that's because we mostly all had fun?" Johnnie suggested, "Or the fact that a certain two people can sleep for days on end then be away for more days on end"  
"Its not my fault" Kyle and I both argued simultaneously, since both our sleeping patterns are fucked up, but his isn't quite as bad as mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so basically what i decided was just to write about the last week or so of the tour to get into the main story & plot sorta bit, so u may see a bit of some Kik chat action
> 
> Also i don't know what Kellin Quinn's parents names are or how they are in real life etc so i basically just bullshit my way through that like i do with my own life & college assingments


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the fic is gonna be in third person now  
> Also Stacy is gonna be going by Courtney now

Arriving back home didn't take as long as Stacy/Courtney expected, probably because they would travel for hours on end and she would entertain herself by reading, texting Kellin, watching movies or watching stuff on youtube. She sighed softly as she looked in a mirror, at her dull, faded dyed pink hair. It felt dry and had so many split ends, but she wanted to go back to her natural hair colour; which she hadn't seen since she was in year 9, aside from her eyebrows. Dying her hair had always been a task and half when she needs it to go the right colour because she has such dark hair, much like Kellins.

"Shan," She yelled, "When we get back will you help me strip my hair and cut it to shoulder length?"  
"You want short hair?" Shannon questioned, raising a brow as she joined Courtney, looking at the mirror "It's gonna be wird seeing you with short, natural hair"   
"It's mostly completely ruined from being dyed so much, I want it to, like, heal" She told the female with short green hair, "I mean, not heal but get stronger and stuff,you know?"   
"I know" Shannon nodded, as Alex slid her way between the two and asked what they're talking about.

Alex began fussing over her pinkish-purple & black hair.

"Sta- Courtney's going back to her natural colour" Shannon spoke, and Alex's eyes widened, "And getting it cut short"   
"What do you mean?" Alex asked, "How short?"   
"Only shoulderlength" Courtney told Alex, "My hair's so dry and broken I need to fix it before I can do anything major with it, and before the wedding"   
"That makes more sense" Alex nodded, "It would suck to have fragile hair on your wedding day, especially if you cant do much with it"   
"Yeah" Shannon nodded, scratching the back of her head to find a small clump of hair had fallen out, and she just looked at it, not believing that it was her own hair, but we all knew it was.   
"Oh, Shan" Courtney whispered, hugging the female. Shannon knew that Courtney knew about her hair, but Courtney hadn't seen it happen and didn't know what to do apart from try and comfort her, although she knew that it had been happening Shannons whole life. "You'll always be beautiful," She told the green-haired female, "And whatever happens, we'll be here for you"

Shannon nodded and put the hair in a bin before going into the backlounge to watch the remainder of whatever movie Tyler was watching, and Alex had gone to film a video with Johnnie whilst they had a few hours of free time before getting back on the road, so Courtney decided to go explore for a while.

"Ky?" She asked as she noticed the male laying in the field, and walked over, "What're you doing here?"   
"I'm enjoying the day," He told her, "It's just the right temperature, there's not many clouds in the sky and everything is so beautiful"   
"I guess it is" The girl agreed, laying next to him.   
"Do you remember when you first joined the channel and the first thing you said to me was how much you really appreciated my existence and that I was your favourite?" Kyle asked and she nodded. "Is that still true, or is Jordan your favourite because you're together?"  
"I don't know, Kye, I love you all, you're all my favourites apart from Bryan" She told him truthfully, "I appreciate all of you on the channel"   
"Can I tell you a secret?" He questioned, receiving another small nod as he sat up, leaning over her slightly, "I was the one who wanted you on our channel. I loved watching your videos and I suggested it to Bryan who agreed and got in contact with you, I wanted to be the one to hold you like Jordan does, I want to be the one you're engaged to"   
"Kyle-" "No, don't say anything" He told her, cutting off her sentence, "Just promise me one thing before you start planning the wedding, alright?"   
"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head as she also sat up.   
"I want you to really dig deep into your feelings and think about this, alright? But.. When you said you appreciated my existence, you said that you loved me, so why is it that it isn't me who youre engaged to?"

Courtney thought for a moment, processing Kyle's words before focusing on that memory. She remembered saying how she'd always dreamt of marrying Kyle, and that she loved him, and it came as almost a shock to her own system as she began to panic. What if she really did love Kyle but felt obliged to be with Jordan because he asked her to be his girlfriend? What if she'd been lying to herself and Jordan for just over a year? She didn't know what to do, how to react or what to say so she just simply threw herself into Kyle's arms, crying. he held her tightly as if he never wanted to let go, and gently rubbed her back to give some comfort. Kyle looked up as he heard footsteps in the grass, and saw that it's Jeydon which eased his own panic if it was Jordan. What would he have said to him 'I made your fiancé overthink and get upset because she said she loved me but felt obliged to be with you?' No, that wouldn't have ended well at all.   
"Why's she upset?" Jeydon asked, sitting where Courtney had been moments before, "Has Bryan said something to her?"   
"No" Kyle shook his head, "You remember how I told you about my feelings, right?"   
"Yeah" Jeydon nodded, "But you weren't supposed to make her cry"   
"Is it too late?" Courtney asked quietly as she pulled out of her hug, "I mean.. Because I'm engaged, now? Is it too late to tell Jordan how I feel?"   
"I don't know," Kyle told her, "But it would make things awkward when we all do a video together, and he really genuinely loves you just as much as I do, if not more"   
"But what if I told him, but don't want to break up with him?" She asked softly, "I could work things out with him, I'm sure of it"   
"Well, it's your chance to talk to him now, Courts," Jeydon spoke, looking up, "Because he's just been looking for you and now he's found you"   
"Here you are" Jordan grinned as he slid towards the three on his knees, "I thought you would've been buying more hairdye with Alex?"   
"No, I'm gonna go back to my natural colour" She told him, "But, I.. I gotta talk to you about something, and it's kinda private but Jeydon and Kyle already know so they're gonna stay"

Jordan nodded as Courtney took a deep breath, looking at the grass as she began to pick at it nervously.   
"Do you remember when I first met you guys and I said that I loved Kyle and dreamt of marrying him a few times?" She asked, and Jordans face _almost_ fell, "Well, we've just been talking about it and I think it's best you know because it basically affects our relationship, but I.. I'm not 100% certain if I _do_ love you, you know? I.. I mean.. I wanna stay with you, and I wanna get married to you because I promised Vic and Kellin and I don't want to let them down but I think that it's Kyle that I love"   
Jordan nodded as he wiped some stray tears from Courtney's face.   
"I understand" He told her, holding her hands which were shaking from fear and perhaps panic, and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "We can work through this, I know we can... We don't have to plan the wedding, yet, some people take five, ten years before getting married after their engagement.. Heck, if you want to, if Kyle still likes you, it could be like a poly relationship? Then you'll have two people to take care of you" He smiled   
"Really?" The girl asked, her eyes lighting up at Jordans suggestion, "Are you sure?"   
"If its what you want, then I'm sure" Jordan nodded, "I'd do anything for your happiness, and if Kyle makes you happy then I cant get in the way, can I? I mean, i'll obviously still be here since I'm your fiancé, but unless you want to keep the ring on, you don't have to wear it 24/7"   
Courtney threw herself at Jordan as she hugged him, crying once again; except this time she was happy and thankful to have him, and pressed a small kiss to his lips before pulling Kyle into the hug. It began to rain but the three and Jeydon didn't care, today was a good day.

A few hours passed and everyone were back in the bus, on their way back home. Jordan was chatting to Kyle about Courtney as she laid across them and decided to make a group chat on kik.

[Courts Quinn added vic ptv, Kells Quinn, Mike Fuentes, tony turtle to the group!]   
[Courts Quinn added Amber Bell, Stacys mom, Jordan Sweeto, Jaime ptv and Kyle DavidHall to the group!]

Amber: what the fuck  
Amber: why is your name that I'm so confused   
Amber: Why was mum crying yesterday   
Courts: Well you see   
Courts: I'm adopted   
Amber: Squints  
Courts: Youre not mum pushed u out of her vagina all is well and good   
Courts: Anyway I was given up at birth by Kellins father because hes a dick also why the fuck is Johnnies name stacys mom  
Stacys: You said I'm allowed to make the joke  
Stacys: So I did

[Stacys mom added Alex D0rame to the group!]   
[Stacys mom added HeyThereIm Shannon to the group!]  
[Stacys mom added Jey Wale to the group!]

HeyThereIm: what is this   
Courts: This is a group

[Stacys mom added Bryan Stars to the group!]

Stacys: Am I missing anyone   
Courts: Anyway as I was saying  
Courts: Jordan and I are going to postpone the unplanned wedding to a later date  
Kells: why  
Courts: Well you see  
Courts: Kyle David Hall exists   
Courts: But so does Jordan Sweeto and my head and heart tell me different things  
HeyThereIm: Wait so that's why you three are stupidly close   
Courts: right in this moment? yes  
Alex: wait are you sitting on kyles lap  
Amber: I'm squinting so hard mum called me blind and made an appointment for the optician  
Courts: It doesn't surprise me your sight is worse than mine  
Amber: IS NOT  
Courts: It is  
Amber: grr  
vic: So whats actually going on  
tony: I think they're in a poly relationship from the looks of her instagram  
Amber: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mike: oh hey youre the little sister whos obsessed with me   
Amber: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Courts: JOHNNEI SOTP SCREAMING  
Stacys: :(((((  
Courts: thank u  
Alex: oK So its a poly relationship how does sex work like do you take it in turns to all fuck eachother or do you spitroast or what  
Courts: Amber you remember that book I sent for your birthday   
Amber: Which book  
Courts: Ok nevermind  
Amber: Wait the one with relationship stuff   
Courts: Yes  
Courts: Look for the section on polyships and see what it says about doing the do  
Kells: "Doing the do" bless youre so innocent  
Courts: Why must you embarrass me infront of my friends  
Kells: Its a big brother's job to embarrass his baby sister  
Amber: !!????????!!??????!!??????!!?????!!???????!!????????!!???????!!  
Courts: scroll up   
Amber: o shit u rite  
Amber: Mum said ur adopted and that's why she was crying as she boxed some of your stuff up   
Amber: So youre moving out or?   
Courts: Jordan, Kyle and I are gonna look for a place of our own when we get back   
Courts: But before that I'm gonna go to the store with Shannon to buy dye-stripper and stuff   
Amber: You're gonna redye it again?   
Courts: No I'm going back to my natural colour  
Amber: O  
Amber: rip ur hair   
Amber: You wont be needing that expensive blue dye then   
Courts: Wait what expensive blue dye  
Amber: Mum bought you more hairdye and other stuff to send over for you   
Courts: No let her pack it and send me it I can send the money back for her and i'll use it when my hair's in a better condition   
Amber: too late

{Amber Bell sent a picture to the group!]

Courts: :((((((((((((  
Kyle: I don't know if youre aware but everyones off the bus we got home  
Courts: w HSAT  
Courts: WHEN  
Kyle: 20 minutes ago   
Courts: Oh shit is Shannon still there  
Kyle: She just went to the store now she's gonna get you a pregnancy test too  
Courts: why  
Kyle: When was the last time you yelled about bleeding from your vagina  
Courts: Oh  
Courts: Well shit good point my tracker says three months ago   
Kyle: ,,,,

Courtney sighed as she left the bus, grabbing the last of her belongings since everyone else had gotten most of her stuff from the trailer and it was just her clothing suitcase she needed to get. She walked into Bryan's house and to her room where Kyle was laying on her bed, and kicked her own shoes off to lay next to him.   
"What kind of house will we be wanting?" Kyle asked and she shrugged, thinking.   
"I don't know, maybe one with three rooms? Four max?" She answered, "Why?"   
"Jordan's gone to talk to an estate agent, there's a fivebedroomed house for sale not too far from here and it's quite nice, so we could get it and turn one of the rooms into a recording room or a study, and then we still have two bedrooms, a spare and if you are, then a nursery for whatever might pop out of your vagina" Kyle told her, "You'll probably like it, and if you want, we could all maybe get a pet each, too"   
"That sounds amazing" Courtney whispered, as her phone began to ring, and it was Jordan, explaining that he just bought the house and they can all move in as soon as they like; since he had also just received the keys.

Courtney and Kyle stood up to pack her things up, then had everyone else in the house help carry the boxes to Bryans car so he could drive the pair to the house and drop the things off, then do the same with Jordan and Kyle's things.  
"This is absolutely amazing" She spoke breathlessly, already planning what she wanted the lounge to look like; but of course would let the guys help plan it, and plan a room each themselves.

 


End file.
